Modern MedEvil
by Zero612
Summary: A 21st century world has yielded a new Overlord.  Can this one dominate the whole world with Medieval Armor and melee fighting minions against guns and modern tanks? NOPE, so lets be evil and cheat around that! rated for violence, swearing, and death,
1. Chapter 1

**Me: God***m I'm on FIRE TODAY! New chap for ****Operation: Commenza Nuovo, ****Assassins Creed Brotherhood fic ****Brother in tha Brotherhood****, and this one my Overlord fic ****Modern Med-Evil. **** Maybe ill change this im not sure ill just roll with this. So lets meet my Overlord OC shall we?**

**Cryro: Hello soon-to-be subjects, I am Cryro, a 21****st**** century Overlord with mastery over fire and water/ice magic. Do run in fear, I enjoy watching you all scramble about.**

**Me: Watch it there buddy, I just might have to tone down your evil alignment a bit.**

**Cryro: hmmph.**

**Me: (**_**Eye roll**_**) So, anyway lets get started. I don't own anything in Overlord except Cryro, and maybe a few nondescript minions I might name.**

* * *

><p><span>Modern Med-Evil: Start of the End<span>

Cryro looked out across the city from the new Culver City Overlook. He thought it was nice here, in Los Angeles. There were plenty of things to enjoy viewing. Homeless people acting like idiots walking out in front of traffic, stupid pedestrians almost getting run over to catch a bus, and there was always the odd raccoon or possum that got turned into roadkill. He would cheer every time he saw the brain matter splatter. Then when people looked at him oddly he would just flip them off, and wait for the ensuing fistfight to commence. Sometimes they didn't start just because of the finger so when they reacted verbally he'd just reply with some explicit quip about their mother's very active sex life. Or low IQ. Or lack of hygiene. Or having more balls then their other dad. Yeah this was a fun city. He began wondering what and how he would do things today when the Earth behind him started rumbling. He looked to a large plot of land at the top of the Overlook, completely barren that suddenly exploded when a dark black spiky claw-like Gate popped out with a shockwave. Cryro felt a slight familiarity with it and was only pushed back a step while everyone else was sent tumbling down the hill.

"What the f**k was that?" asked Cryro.

"That was a Seeker gate, and it seems we got it on the first try." Said a voice.

"What the-" Cryro looked around before glancing down and he jumped in surprise.

In front of him stood a hunched over, raggedy clothed, long eared, gray…thing.

"…" said Cryro "What the f**k are you supposed to be?"

"Well Sire I am Gnarl, Minion Master, and advisor to the Overlord." Replied Gnarl.

"What the hell is an Overlord?" demanded Cryro.

"The Overlord is the master of Minions and the embodiment of Evil. He or She commands the Minions in order to fulfill whatever they desire. The minions are the ultimate servants. Though each tribe ranges in natural stupidity they are all equally loyal to the Overlord." Recited Gnarl.

"Ok so am I supposed to be the Overlord?" asked Cryro.

"Yes sire" replied Gnarl.

"Awesome" said Cryro, cackling quietly.

Gnarl looked back towards the gate. "If you don't mind Sire, we should head back to the Netherworld and prepare the world for your Domination."

"Of course Gnarl, of course" Said Cryro, striding towards the gate.

The two of them stepped in and the gate released them down the magical fiery path to the Netherworld, the Claw like surface opening spinning closed and tunneling back down, leaving a fresh mound of dirt where it stood.

Gnarl reached the Netherworld first and with a nod to Mortis and Giblet he hovered over to stand beside the Overlords throne. Cryro came through a few seconds later surrounded by magical flame and, oddly enough some ice shards. The minions all burst into cheers as they saw their Overlord float down to the floor. Cryro saw the hole and was about to question Gnarl until he saw stones float up to cover the hole from the bottom in a descending spiral pattern. When he landed he looked up towards the throne, noticing Gnarl gesturing towards it. As he walked up to the throne and sat down upon it Gnarl began talking, and the Minions stopped cheering.

"Well Master I would like to officially welcome you to your Netherworld tower. As you can see the minions are quite excited to have you here. We have some materials for renovations if you'd like but we have an important spell to cook up so you can either send in orders now or do it later." Said Gnarl

"I'll look at it later what kind of spell are we talking about here?" asked Cryro.

"Glad you asked master. Sorry but you will have to follow me to the spell room in your private quarters sire." Gnarl said as he turned and walked up the staircase behind the throne, with Cryro following him. "As you know sire, that was the throne room, where you have access to almost anything not concerning the Netherworld. Its like your command center for all surface world activities." The two reached the private quarters and pushed open the doors seeing minions scurrying about to keep the place clean. They turned and headed for a room that was glowing with a faint blue and red aura in its center, surrounding a giant light purple sphere. Above the sphere and aura floated a circular stone, a Spell Stone, covered in glowing runes.

"What's that?" asked Cryro, pointing towards the sphere and aura.

"That, Sire, is the tower heart, basically it was the main magical power source for the old tower we had on the surface. Its been steadily charging a lot of power since it's been moved to the Netherworld, and we are going to drain it of almost all its magical energy to cast this spell."

"What about the aura?" Cryro asked.

"That aura represents your primary magical abilities. Hmmm, it would seem you have a natural ability for fire and water/ice magic, interestingly enough. You must be destined to be a very strong Overlord if you are that naturally inclined to such strongly opposing forces."

Cryro smirked as he examined his fingernails "Well what can I say? I'm naturally great."

"That you are sire, however I would advise you not to become too cocky. I've seen a large amount of Overlords die in various ways due to their arrogance." Said Gnarl ominously.

Cryro's smirk dropped into a slight scowl "I'll keep that in mind Gnarl." He was actually thankful for the advice, not wanting an early death and all. He'd never admit it though so don't ever try to get him to. "Now, Gnarl, what are we going to do for this spell?"

"Rest assured Sire this spell is not hard to do. I have already inscribed a spell stone with the necessary parameters, and effects. All we have to do is activate its charging sequence and feed it magical energy."

"So why couldn't you do this before I got here?"

"The Overlord has magical energy but it's of a different signature or frequency than other magical beings, like our blue minions. Your special magical signature and frequency is necessary to give the spell a commanding energy to ensure it does everything we want properly. So, without you we wouldn't have this special magic to make the spell work exactly."

"So Ill just give it some magic?"

"Not just some sire, you'll be using all your magical energy for this since we're casting this spell across the whole world. Your magic alone is not enough so that's why we have the tower heart to supply the rest of the magic energy to DO the work. Yours will mostly serve as the brain of the spell." Replied Gnarl.

"Ok, I get it now." Said Cryro.

"Alright ready sire?" said Gnarl getting into position beside the Tower heart.

"Thumbs up, lets do this," Cryro said as he lifted his hand and willed his magic into the spell stone. "GGRRRRAAGGHHH!"

"By the Netherworld, he's a natural" muttered Gnarl, as he prepared to send the Tower hearts energy into the spell stone. The two energies of Overlord and Tower heart met, and joined together in the Spell Stone. The runes on the stone glowed fiercely and got brighter as the energy poured in.

"Master your doing great. Just a little longe-" Gnarl cut himself off as he saw Cryro take a step forward and lean towards the spell stone. The magic pouring from his hand intensified, becoming a mixed stream of red and light blue colored magic. After this, Cryro lifted his other hand, and the tower heart picked itself up, and floated beside him, it's own magic stream increasing in size and intensity. No longer controlling the magic stream from the Tower heart, Gnarl looked upon Cryro's face. His skin had gone from a light brown to dark german chocolate, and his eyes had begun to burn, with small flames licking the outsides of his eyelids, and his face was slowly being framed by ice, with Icicles growing out over his head to cover his scalp and end behind him, promising cold, piercing death to anyone who was hit by the back of his head. Suddenly Cryro's voice boomed from around the whole room. "I am the new Overlord, and with this magic I order you to obey my will and turn the whole world into my playground!"

As he said this, both streams of magic intensified once again colliding together in the spell stone. With a small flash from Cryro's hand and the tower heart, the streams sent one last pulse into the stone, ending their flow of power. Cryro lowered his hands, dropping the Tower heart and watching the Spell Stone shake, before it released the magic through the earth, to the surface and into the sky growing a shield of red and light blue magic around the Earth.

Cryro turned towards Gnarl as the gray minion called for his attention.

"That was AMAZING SIRE! I've never seen any Overlord display such power, not even at the prime of their life, much less as a beginner. Oh joy we really will be able to take over the world this time." Gnarl exclaimed as he began cackling.

"…" replied Cryro.

"Sire?" Gnarl asked. Cryro just dropped to his knees and fell flat on his face. "Oh dear. Smasha, you and Bitey get the new master and put him in his bed. I guess it was too much to ask that he still be fully conscious after that, but seeing as how he's a beginner magic user that was still beyond impressive, even if the fainting wasn't.

* * *

><p><em>In the strong, righteous, and perfect country of America (stop laughing Cryro its <em>partially_ true)_

CIA HQ

Drake had just sat down to his analyst desk when he noticed something odd on the satellite viewscreen. Turning and amplifying its size he gasped in shock, horror and confusion. He watched as a thick stream of unknown energy burst into the atmosphere of Earth from some unknown source in the west coast. He breathed raggedly as he watched the stream stop and pool in the sky before flattening out across the world. The energy spread in a perfect red and light blue circular shockwave traveling across the world in mere minutes. Once the shockwave reunited with itself on the other side of the planet, leaving a nearly transparent covering of energy over the surface. After this a second, larger pulse spread out across the covering but slower than the other one. This pulse was thicker with a higher concentration of this unknown energy, and it did something to the landscape but Drake didn't know what. Trembling he used his finger to order the satellite to zoom in and screamed a little bit when he saw the energy move over entire cities and town, changing them instantly into those of 12th-15th century origin. He tried to look more but stopped when he noticed a red and blue glow to his right. Drake turned and looked out the window yelling, along with his coworkers as they all saw the wall of energy barreling towards them.

* * *

><p>Back in the Netherworld Cryro had just been placed in his bed and Gnarl threw a blanket over him. Gnarl turned around to leave until Cryro said, "Gnarl."<p>

"Yes master?" he replied turning towards the youthful apprentice of Evil.

"I hear scared people" he said smiling darkly and with a sadistic glint in his eye.

"That's wonderful Sire" Gnarl replied, sharing that same sadistic glint and smile. "Sleep well Sire, there's smiting to be done in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Annnd DONE! First chapter of <strong>**Modern Med-Evil ****has been written. **

**Cryro: I love how you made me so powerful Zero.**

**Me: I kinda had to, we can have just some Overlord take over every Nation in the world. He's gotta be extremely powerful, capable of controlling 100's of minions in his personal horde. Also with your natural skills handling the basics, your upper, less instinctive cognitive abilities will be in charge of other uncommon complications.**

**Cryro: Yeah, cool, wateva.**

**Me: (muttering) ungrateful little bastard. Anyway in case you, great reader, have forgot I have 2 other stories for you to check out in the Halo universe and the Assassins Creed universe. Here they are.**

**Brother in tha Brotherhood-Assassins Creed: Brotherhood**

**Operation: Commenza Nuovo- Halo 3**


	2. Training Day

**Me: Modern Med-Evil, Chapter 2 written and ready for reading!**

**Cryro: About time you brought me back out here. The back of your head is so lonely.**

**Me: Weird, im pretty sure there are a few things I have in the back of my head.**

**Cryro: Yeah, there were various math grades from over the years but no OC's or embarrassing secrets.**

**Me: You still wouldn't e babe to share anything unless I let you.**

**Cryro: Eh, I'm out and as long as you don't put me back there, I ain't complainin'.**

**Me: 2 things. 1) Don't blame me. I can't be motivated unless SOME PEOPLE (glares at reader) review my story and let me know if its good and they want more.**

**2) I thought Cero was back there too, I haven't updated ****Ezio's Apprentice****.**

**Cryro: Nah, he's more in the middle since you still think about AC a lot.**

**Me: right, well, lets get started then just a couple more things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, the franchise, or Gnarl. I own Cryro and my custom minion names only.**

**Finally, Big Tanks to deathmachine2000 for the review. Good idea, but it'll be troublesome. Let's see what my author's might can do, shall we?**

* * *

><p><span>Day One: Training<span>

Cryro's eyes remained closed as he woke up, savoring the feel of his pillows, mattress and blankets. He had the best day yesterday, He hassled some of Culver City's skater kids, he watched animals become roadkill, and he accidentally on purpose made a guy slip on the Overlook stairs. The best part was when he reached the top and was able to see the front door of his only friend's house, before A giant claw-like gate burst out of the ground and gave him a warm shockwave tingle, while blowing everyone else off the top and a few feet into empty space before falling. Then Gnarl, his new advisor, stepped out of the gate and told him all about the minions and Overlording and whatnot. Then the two worked together to cast a spell, mostly powered by Cryro, to turn the whole world back to the 16th century. Cryro sighed happily as he replayed these memories and opened his eyes to begin his first day in a world made ready for his conquering.

"AAGGHHH!" He yelled, fist flying up to punch the face of a too-close brown minion, sending it flying into the wall towards the left of his bed. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry masta, Grub wonder why you awake but still sleep." Answered another brown minion, shaking his head as he looked at the other dazed creature.

"And who are you?" asks Cryro, throwing off the blankets he had enjoyed earlier.

"I Smasha sire, leader of Browns" replied Smasha, smiling at Cryro.

"Right, whatever, where's Gnarl?"

"Here I am Sire, I came as soon as I heard something make a 'thud' sound u-" Gnarl cut himself off to look at Grub, who had a blank look on his face. "What happened to him?"

"He too close to masta when he woke up" replied Smasha.

"Ah, so he **was** the thud I heard. You must have quite a punch sire," replied Gnarl.

"Yeah, I'm always fighting so it's easy to get a good one in a small swing," Cryro responded cockily.

"Anyway we should head to the arena sire, its time to begin training." Gnarl said as he turned and walked out of the private quarters. Cryro followed him, listening to Gnarl as he prattled on about the importance of proper training. "First we shall see how good you are at lifeforce gathering," stated Gnarl.

"Oh please it can't be that hard," replied Cryro.

"I doubt it would be, after all this is not the megalomaniacal magically mutated monster ram one of your predecessors died against," Gnarl commented.

"Right… Smasha! Come on!" yelled Cryro. As he stepped into the arena a giant herd of sheep was unleashed. They all bounced in place, watching as Cryro and Smasha strode over to them casually, Cryro hefting a wooden spike, pulled from the ground around the arena, while Smasha had a large, heavy-looking mallet. The sheep all turned and saw the giant spikes telling them retreat was instant death, then turned back and saw the open arena door behind Cryro and Smasha. What happened next caught everyone by surprise. The sheep all stopped bouncing and immediately sprinted for the doors, barreling into, past, adjacent and over Cryro all in that order. Smasha was holding on for dear life to one sheep's face, Mouth wide open and yelling his minion head off in surprise and confusion. Cryro, from his position under many sheep hooves, saw them barreling towards the door and summoned a wall of slick, shiny ice to appear. The wall did appear and shot up, completely closing of the gateway. As Smasha's sheep crashed into the ice, he was enveloped by a bubble of air inside the wall, and he watched as the wall suddenly shot out 3 foot long icicles, spearing all sheep within range. The sheep turned back and ran over Cryro once again, who quickly changed elements and stood up while summoning a blazing inferno to surround his person. The fire blew up in a 20-foot range, vaporizing all within 5 feet and leaving ashes and burnt wool, mutton, hooves etc. The browns cheered as their numbers increased by 40 in little more than 10 seconds. Smasha came out of the ice wall to find only 10 sheep left and went about crushing the heads and bodies, occasionally glancing at his lord.

"Well master, you are certainly proficient in life-force gathering, I know your magic abilities are fantastic already and you have good control. Now I think you just need to learn how to best use your minions to their utmost potential." Gnarl said.

"Alright," replied Cryro, smirking excitedly.

"After weapons training," added Gnarl.

"Ok, that's fine by me," said Cryro.

"Faster master, FASTER!" yelled Gnarl, watching his master below.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE THIS GIANT SALAMANDER JUST LYING AROUND?" demanded Cryro. Cryro was being trained to increase his stamina and arm strength demonstrated by the Salamander King chasing him around, albeit not as fast as possible, while he held a large, heavy weight in both his arms.

"This will get you used to long journeys in your armor and holding your weapons," replied Gnarl.

"YOUR TRAINING METHODS SUCK GNAR-HOLYSHITHESGOINGFASTER!" Cryro yelled as the salamander did indeed increase his speed and, just for the hell of it, he started spitting out fireballs every now and then.

"hmm, I wonder if the master could use a-" gnarl mused out loud after another half hour of training. He cut himself off when he heard Cryro's yell of pain and a large crash, followed by a sudden chill. Gnarl looked at his master who had collapsed from the training, already looking more toned with the infusion of the Netherworld's power, laying face down in the ground, one eye open and right hand up looking at the Salamander king who had been frozen and crashed into the Arena wall. Cryro was a little squished and exhausted, but his temper was burning (along with his back, courtesy of the lizard lord).

"Well, I think you're done with training for now Master," gnarl said, flinching under the scorching gaze Cryro gave him. Cryro turned and walked off while Gnarl was too preoccupied with his smoking robes to see where he had gone.

"Damnit, I'm tired of this I need to go somewhere before I-" Cryro paused as he spotted the Netherworld gate while walking to his throne. He had a horrible evil idea, and he acted upon it. Rubbing his gauntlet Cryro called for Smasha, Draco, Slit, and Wave to join him in the throne room. He learned from Smasha the other three were the heads of their respective minion tribes, the strongest and smartest minions of their kind. Cryro sat down in his throne and waited for a total of 15 seconds for all 4 to appear in front of him.

"I'm going out," Cryro announced to the gathered minions, mild surprise and excitement passing their faces before they remembered Cryro was still technically in-training. "I want all 4 of you to get 4 other minions from each of your tribes, the best ones you have, and bring them back here."

The minion leaders relaxed when they heard there was an escort plan in place. All 4 responded with "Yes, Sire" before dashing off to get their best minions. After 5 minutes Cryro stood underneath the Netherworld gate with his escort squad. All 20 minions stood decked out in their equipment, prepared to protect their master to their deaths. As soon as they all reached the outside world, the minions all felt that familiar desire to smash and destroy all that is not of their home but the feeling was gone as soon as it came. It was only noticed because the veterans knew it always comes, before the Overlords influence restrains their desire.

Cryro walked to the edge of the hill, overlooking what used to be the skyscraper metropolis of Los Angeles. All the suburban homes and buildings had changed to stone and brick buildings, holding families, food, wares, horses and blacksmiths among many other things. Cryro looked down at the streets of LA, enjoying how his power had changed this city, this country, this very world, back on its ass and in time. Very soon he will have the whole world under his command. Just as soon as he finds out which people and buildings to attack and control. Cryro walked down to the bottom of the hill and watched the different people travel about on horses and carriages, before he had an idea.

"Smasha, you and Mauler hijack that carriage, now!" commanded Cryro.

"Yes master!" replied the minions as they dashed off and jumped onto the carriage, slaying the driver and throwing out the passengers. The two took positions in the driver's seat, while Cryro and the rest of his minions got in the carriage. They drove south on the freeway, which was still intact until they reached Long Beach.

"Alright stop here. I want to see what's in there," commanded Cryro. They all got off the carriage and walked towards a large, heavily guarded complex. Cryro had just ordered his minions to bring him to a U.S. Military base in Long Beach. As the teen and his myriad of midgets walked to the base 10 guards immediately appeared in front of the gates.

"Stop, this area is off-limits. Turn around, leave, and take your midget friends too," ordered a guard, obviously the leader. The guards all carried swords, and they brandished them about when they caught sight of the blades on the brown and green minions. The soldiers were all dressed in brown and olive-green leather and black armor pieces. The squad captain was the only one with a helmet out of the entire group. Cryro watched the guards approach them, already knowing he was willing to force his way through. He smirked as his eyes lit up and he raised his right hand.

"I think this will be enough to get in, don't you agree?" Cryro mockingly asked. As the mockingly curious inflection in his voice was heard, the guards were instantly blown apart by a raging, narrow firestorm that blasted through them and the bases front gate, opening the way for Cryro and his minions. As they walked into the base, Cryro and the minions dispatched the soldiers that attacked them. The minions fought them off, slicing, hacking, and backstabbing them to death, while the blues revived any fallen ones and the reds sent soldiers running around while burning to a fine crisp. Cryro froze or burned any that annoyed or neared him, until the soldiers backed off as they got closer to the bases center. Suddenly 3 similar vehicles rolled up to the group on treaded wheels. Cryro observed the 3 vehicles and was a little shocked, but pleased as well.

'Hmm, well I didn't think that those would still be around, but that just means more fun for us!' Cryro smirked as he saw the boxy weapons roll towards them and turn their cannons. Quickly analyzing them Cryro broke down their structure. These were tanks, apparently a new technology that needed some work before it was mastered since these three were obviously prototypes. All three had the same design, a rectangular wooden box with a rotating ballista set up on top, and three square slits along the sides and front of each tank, in which more soldiers were, three soldiers worked the tank, 2 moving and guiding it while 1 managed the ballista on top. The tanks all fired on Cryro and his minions as he threw up an ice wall to block the ballista shots.

"I so want one of those." He said, smirking as he looked at the tanks. Cryro threw a fireball into the air, which blew up, flashing a strong light and blinding all the soldiers. "Smasha, Bitey, Mauler, go to the left tank and take out the guys inside. Slit, Sneak and Camo you get the tank on the right. Everyone else, kill the soldiers." Ordered Cryro. Te 3 chosen browns ran to the left tank, jumping and sidestepping the shots fired. They quickly scaled the tank and soon reached the top. Bitey and Mauler jumped inside, squeezing past the turret man, Smasha stood in front of him on the ballista, hefting his large, heavy hammer in his hands until he saw the mans eyes open in shock at what he saw before him.

"Bye, bye, shiny!" Smasha stated, replacing the man's view of him with his hammer's current 'business' end. After pushing the body off the turret, Smasha watched his master and the greens do their work.

* * *

><p>Cryro ran straight towards the middle tank, deflecting any ballista shots with his ice shield. He jumped onto the top of the tank, facing the man in the ballista. Cryro smirked and enveloped his left hand in ice, and his right in flames. His ice hand suddenly grew small, thick and sharp icicles on his knuckles, after which the gunner was punched in the face, the icicles piercing skin and bone to tear apart crucial brain matter. Cryro walked towards the hatch that led into the tank, holding his flame hand at shoulder height the fire grew brighter and fiercer, seemingly condensed into a ball. He thrust his hand into the hatch, and the fire jumped into the floor of the tank, where it stayed as a ball. Cryro jumped off the tank and landed behind it, widening his smirk as a giant, raging fireball burst into existence behind him, completely incinerating the middle tank. Cryro stood up and watched the soldiers retreat and his minions bring the newly designated 'Brown' tank to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Slit and his 2 green minion brethren ran around in as far wide an arc as they could manage. Getting behind an enemy was the first and strongest instinct in a green, aside from stabbing that enemy from said position. Slit jumped up the tank and landed beside the hatch, along with Camo. Sneak went inside first, followed by Camo and they both dispatched the guards inside. Meanwhile, Slit lived up to his name outside the tank, opening a new opening in the guard's body, before stabbing the base of his spine. The greens then drove their tank beside their Lord Cryro, who was standing there, waiting for them to secure another tank for the Minion army. Suddenly a gate opened up behind the group, revealing Gnarl who was, peeved, to say the least.<p>

"Sire, you had better get back to the Netherworld quickly, or else all hell will break loose up here!" demanded Gnarl.

'Who the hell does he think he-huh?' thought Cryro before turning around at the sound of a yell. He saw a very, very large army of soldiers. And he was still a bit tired from training, fighting, gathering, and well everything today. So he did the only logical thing he could think of. He sprinted to the Netherworld gate and dove down, Gnarl and his minions following close behind.

"Master, impressive as that was, we have some serious things to discuss." Gnarl said.

'Son of a bitch' thought Cryro.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well… there ya go. 2<strong>**nd**** chapter of Modern Med-Evil is typed. Well deathmachine2000 hope you liked my inclusion of your idea, cuz I have a nice idea for later on in the story including the same things. After all, what is humanity without constant improvement?**

**Cryro: You…**

**Me: …how can I improve if people don't tell me what im doing wrong.**

**Cryro: self-criticism, not being too lazy to change mistakes you find.**

**Me: ok that second part was so untrue and you know it!**

**Cryro: right… (mutters) lazy-ass**

**Me: our convo is typed you know, so I still know what your saying.**

**Cryro: …**

**Me: HA! Owned.**

**Cryro: I am your OC so it's a given.**

**Me: Pffft, wateva. Anyway we gotta go. Don't forget to review and keep beer away from minions. Thanks again deathmachine2000, and Jajacob know you favorited this story so I thank you as well. SEE YA!**


End file.
